Puri Puri
by Mizuko-chan89
Summary: Fanfiction com o objetivo de te fazer rir muito e explorar a sexualidade e vida "real" das princesas.
1. Capítulo 1

**Olá pessoas, tudo bem?** Bem, primeiro peço desculpas pela repetição de nomes em cenas descritivas – evitei ao máximo. Ah, se tiver algum erro me avisem. Segundo, espero que gostem e comentem, pois a opinião de vocês é muito importante para que eu continue a escrever. Terceiro, a Fanfiction Puri Puri está atualmente no começo do 4º capítulo. Sim tem poucos capítulos, mas tem muitas cenas neles. Quarto, espero também ter escrito o mais fiel possível ao original em relação à personalidade dos personagens. Ah, e é bom que leiam sobre a história original antes, senão ficarão a ver navios. **Agradeço imensamente a minha Baa-chan Dalilla por revisar e corrigir todos os capítulos da fic.**

Horário das Princesas:

06:00 Acordar

07:00 Café da manhã

08:00 às 12:30 Aulas

12:30 às 13:30 Almoço

13:30 às 15:30 Aulas

16:00 Horário Livre(estudos, lazer)

19:00 Jantar

20:00 Horário livre

23:00 Conferência de Presença

23:30 Apagar as Luzes

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

- Tooru-chan, você pode me ajudar a fechar o zíper? Não alcanço com as mãos. – Disse Yuujirou fazendo beicinho.

- Já vou Yuu-chan, deixa só eu colocar minha meia-calça. Anda logo Mikoto, põe essa peruca direito!

Tooru e sua peruca azul vão até Yuujirou com suas belas madeixas louras naturais. Ele põe a mão no zíper e o puxa para

cima. Yuujirou se vira e diz:

- Arigatô! Agora sai da frente que preciso encontrar meu sapato direito. - Sai andando sorrindo.

- Mikoto! Vamos logo seu lerdo! - Grita Yuujirou.

- Já vou, já vou! Não estou acostumado com a vida de mulher, quero dizer, de princesa como você.

- O que você disse?! Seu verme inútil?! Seu heterossexual desprezível!! Hipócrita!! - Disse Youjirou caminhando ameaçadoramente em direção a Mikoto. E assim que termina de gritar, salta com unhas e dentes em seu pescoço.

- Tooru-kun!! Socorro!! Essa Dragqueen quer me matar!!

- O quê?! Vou te mostrar quem é Drag aqui. - Yuujirou derruba Mikoto no chão e continua a esganá-lo sentado em cima dele. A cena era no mínimo cômica de se ver, ao menos na cabeça do Tooru que a assistia como se não estivesse lá.

- Tooru!! Tooru!! Me ajuda a tirar esse Cross Dresser de cima de mim!! - Gritou Mikoto tentando afastar Yuujirou de cima dele.

- Ah! Mikoto-chan! O que é isso que estou sentindo? Estou te deixando... "Alegre"? - Com um sorriso triunfante no rosto, Yuujirou começa a se mexer em cima de Mikoto. Agora Yuujirou segurava Mikoto pelos braços, imobilizando-o.

- Não!! Não é nada disso!! É o meu celular!! - Gritou vermelho como um tomate. Tooru não sabia como reagir, ficou parado, não conseguia parar de olhar. Achava aquela cena bizarra e excitante.

- Nossa você tá gostando hein Mikoto! Pena que você não é meu tipo. Senão, você não agüentaria. – Disse Yuujirou em seu ouvido, levantando-se depois. Já em pé e com seu ar de superioridade totalmente restaurado, ele vê Tooru estático olhando para ele escondido atrás de grande guarda-roupa. Tooru finalmente percebe que está sendo observado e finge estar procurando alguma coisa. Yuujiro vai andando satisfeito em sua direção e sussurra:

- Gostou do que viu? – Abraçando-o em seguida, quadril com quadril. Tooru muito encabulado tentou falar alguma coisa, mas sua "alegria" falou por ele. Yuujirou aproximou-se e o beijou, usando tudo que sabia, enlouquecendo-o. Quando parou, viu Tooru de olhos fechados fazendo beicinho, como em transe.

Yuujirou o soltou e saiu da sala completamente pronto para o "Trabalho".

* * *

**Capítulo 1, Cena Dois.**

- Princesas! Princesas! Por favor, animem nossos dias! - Pediram os alunos que as estavam esperando no lado de fora do Vestuário das Princesas. As três saíram juntas, primeiro Yuujirou depois Tooru e Mikoto. As três nem se olharam, apenas sorriram, pensando no que havia acontecido. E todos se deliciaram com a visão, que era doce, altiva e perversa. Yuujirou ainda não estava satisfeito, queria provocar. Andou até um aluno qualquer, que parecia não acreditar que a princesa Yuu estava indo em sua direção, e tocou suavemente com a mão direita sua bochecha esquerda enquanto deu um selinho na bochecha oposta. O garoto desmaiou na hora, com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Yuujirou pegou seu celular na bolsa e tirou uma foto, que renomeou como "30".

- Vamos meninas, temos um colégio para animar. - Disse Yuujirou andando a passos firmes por entre os alunos transtornados.

Chegando ao Clube de Judô que estava treinando arduamente, as três pararam no vão de entrada da porta.

Tooru percorreu o olhar pelos garotos e viu um que lhe interessava. Yuujirou fez o mesmo, porém foi mais ousado, encarou o professor, que era muito mais alto e desenvolvido fisicamente que os alunos. Passou a língua no lábio superior que era o sinal para esperá-lo em sua sala. As princesas sorriram e disseram palavras de apoio para todos do Clube. A maioria ficava provocando a princesa Mikoto, que ao invés de se incomodar estava meio desligada. Yuujirou aproveitou-se da situação e foi até a sala do professor, ou como ele o chamava, número "5". Tooru foi até o garoto, que também não tirava os olhos dele. O garoto puxou Tooru para o vestiário, entraram e ele trancou a porta. Eles se olharam por um tempo, até que o desconhecido o beijou apertando-o contra o próprio corpo. Tooru não sabia o que fazer, pensava estar se movendo automaticamente, respondendo ao que acontecia em seu corpo. Ao contrário do garoto que sabia exatamente o que fazer, e era muito bom nisso. Suspendeu Tooru, levantou sua saia e abaixou suas roupas íntimas. Tooru sentiu uma dor invadindo-o, mas o outro disse que relaxasse e continuou a beijá-lo. Eles começaram o movimento, mas o jovem viu que Tooru não estava conseguindo se equilibrar, então agacharam-se e continuaram no chão. Tooru sentindo seu peso e prazer, só conseguia fechar os olhos e beijá-lo, não queria que terminasse.

Yuujirou entrou na sala do professor de judô. Ele o esperava sentado em cima da mesa, com o zíper da calça aberto. Yuujirou trancou a porta, apagou a luz e foi em sua direção. A única luz vinha da sala de treinamento através das persianas fechadas. Somente ouviam o ruído abafado do ar-condicionado. Yuujirou o beijou e pôs sua mão direita dentro da calça do professor Takayama.

- Yuu-chan, o que você está fazendo? - Pergunta Takayama desvencilhando-se de seus beijos.

- O de sempre! O que sempre nos dá prazer, estou errado? - Disse Yuujirou movendo sua mão lentamente dentro da calça de Takayama.

- Você sabe que não me refiro a isto. - Respondeu abraçando-o.

- E você sabe que não sei amar, não sei me prender a uma pessoa. Tão pouco conheci alguém até hoje que

me fizesse mudar de idéia. - O olhar sarcástico de Yuujiro encontrou o olhar sério de Takayama.

- Não sei viver sem você, faço tudo por você, e você sabe que me tem na palma da mão, me usa quando

quer e volta quando ninguém te quer. E eu não ligo, porque sei que você sempre irá voltar pra mim. Sei muito bem

que não sou único, mas farei de tudo para ser. - Disse um pouco antes de beijá-lo novamente, mas como se fosse a ultima vez.

* * *

**Capítulo 1, Cena Três.**

As três princesas encontraram-se na praça de alimentação do pavilhão Sul. Tooru sorrindo, parecendo satisfeito, confuso e embaraçado ao mesmo tempo. Yuujirou com um ar insuportável de realeza contradita escondendo tudo o que aconteceu. E Mikoto, cansado, se arrastando, exausto. As três princesas desabam nas três cadeiras em volta da mesa redonda das princesas. Um garçom, especial só para princesas veio perguntar o que queriam:

- Eu quero uma limonada muito gelada, querido. - Disse Yuujirou sorrindo com desdém.

- Eu gostaria de um bom chá gelado, por favor. - Disse Tooru sorrindo educadamente.

- Me dá uma jarra com água! - Disse Mikoto emburrado.

Yuujirou e Tooru olharam entre si e em seguida para Mikoto, disseram quase em uníssono: "O que houve?"

- Vocês! Vocês sumiram e me deixaram sozinho no meio de um bando de homens suados querendo me agarrar!

Yuujirou e Tooru entreolharam-se por um segundo e tiveram um ataque de risos.

- Como você é idiota Mikoto! Você mereceu! - Desdenhou Yuujirou.

- Ah Mikoto, só você para nos fazer rir assim!

- Não vejo graça nenhuma! Só estão rindo porque não eram vocês que estavam lá... - Mikoto neste instante foi interrompido por Yuujirou.

- Se estivéssemos lá, isto não teria acontecido. Isso só aconteceu porque você é uma péssima princesa!

Estou cansado de te explicar o que fazer e o que acontece quando você não faz certo. Espero que tenha aprendido

com esta. - Tooru parara de rir e olhava para Yuujirou.

- Acho que você exagerou. Tá certo que o Mikoto não tem mais salvação, mas também não é assim, um dia ele aprende, conosco ou com o mundo. - "Filosofou" Tooru.

- Hey Tooru! Achei que fosse me defender dessa megera! - Disse Mikoto olhando de Tooru para Yuujirou, e sentindo o pé de Yuujirou entre suas pernas.

- Miko-chan, você quer começar de novo? - Perguntou Yuujirou passando a língua no lábio superior.

Tooru sentiu-se corar e Mikoto empalideceu. Suas bebidas chegaram e Yuujirou agradeceu:

- Muito obrigado "11"! - Sorrindo desculpou-se dizendo - Eu disse, muito obrigado e tenha um bom dia!

O garçom entendeu perfeitamente e sorriu de volta, mas as outras duas princesas ficaram a ver navios. As três princesas tomaram suas bebidas em silêncio. Levantaram-se e foram para o Vestiário das Princesas para tomar banho.

* * *

**Capítulo 1, Cena Quatro.**

Mikoto recusou-se a tomar banho com os outros dois como sempre acontecia, mas foi forçado a ir.

- Eu não gosto disso! - Retrucou Mikoto para Tooru.

- Bem, não é isso que ele "pensa". - Respondeu apontando para entre as pernas de Mikoto, que ficou vermelho, colocou as mãos cobrindo e entrou na grande piscina, como eles costumavam chamar.

- Começaram a festa sem mim? - Entra Yuujirou do jeito que veio ao mundo e deliciou-se com a reação de

Tooru que havia corado e Mikoto que cobrira os olhos com as mãos.

- Pára de se exibir e entra logo Yuujirou. - Disse Mikoto.

Yuujirou entra e de repente do outro lado da parede eles ouvem murmúrios.

- Acho que temos uma platéia. - Disse Tooru indiferentemente curioso.

- E isso pede um show - Ressaltou Yuujirou.

Mikoto percebendo o que iria acontecer foi se afastando imperceptivelmente, deslizando somente com o nariz e olhos fora d'água.

- Miko-chan, aonde você vai? Volte aqui! - Disse Yuujirou em alto e bom som, sorrindo e correndo em sua direção. Tooru já começava a rir baixinho e ouvia mais murmúrios perto da parede.

- Sai de perto de mim Yuujirou! - Gritou de volta Mikoto tentando ao máximo correr sem se levantar

muito. Mas Yuujirou foi mais rápido e o alcançou, lançando-se em cima dele.

- Porque foge de mim Miko-chan! Você é tão... - Yuujirou fez uma pausa para tentar pensar em alguma qualidade para Mikoto, mas como não encontrou nenhuma, disse -... Sozinho! Me da vontade de ficar cada vez mais perto de você. Tooru, para de olhar e vem me ajudar a sodomiza-lo! - Gritou Yuujirou.

Os murmúrios aumentavam, dava para sentir uma onda de excitação do outro lado. E se prestasse atenção dava para ouvir muitas outras coisas também. Tooru sentiu as bochechas queimarem e foi deslizando até os dois amigos. Yuujirou o mandou ficar de costas para a parede que tinha uma borda e segurar os braços de Mikoto para trás, imobilizando-o. Mikoto tentou se soltar, mas Yuujirou estava mais confiante do que ele e mostrando que mandava. Ele encostou as costas de Mikoto no peitoral e barriga de Tooru que corou mais ainda. Os três estavam muito perto um do outro, e arfavam. Yuujirou enfiou a mão na água e tocou Mikoto que gemeu baixo.

- Eu sei que você gosta disso Mikoto. Tooru, faça-o relaxar.

Os três ouviram gemidos e sussurros vindos da parede em que se apoiavam. Assim como estalos e som de água em movimento. Tooru não sabia o que fazer, mas estava achando excitante. Então falou:

- Eu transei com um dos alunos do Clube de Judô - E mordiscou a orelha esquerda de Mikoto que soltou um gemido.

Yuujirou parecia pouco surpreso e sorriu de prazer.

- E gostei muito, apesar de ter doído no começo - Continuou Tooru.

- Tooru, esse tipo de comentário não tá ajudando - Yuujirou movia o braço direito rapidamente embaixo da água e Mikoto parecia estar em transe. Mas antes que Mikoto chegasse ao clímax, Yuujirou suspendeu-o e penetrou. Mikoto sentiu uma onda de prazer espalhando-se por cada célula do seu corpo. Ele não sentiu dor alguma como

Tooru havia falado. Os garoto que estavam do outro lado da parede pareciam estar sabendo exatamente o que acontecia. Os que não se agüentavam agarravam o primeiro que viam pela frente e se satisfaziam. Apenas uma minoria continuava com o ouvido na parede e a mão agitando-se embaixo d'água. Yuujirou sentiu que não agüentava mais e gozou. Pouco tempo depois Mikoto sentiu que havia chegado ao clímax, pela primeira vez. Yuujirou parou, olhou para Mikoto e para Tooru, que estava atrás dele, e beijou um de cada vez.

* * *

**Em breve mais um capítulo. Comentem por favor!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

- Yuujirou. – Chamou Tooru deitado na cama sem sono acendendo o abajur. – Yuujirou, acorde.

- Tooru. O que é tão importante assim para me acordar no meio da noite que não pode ser dito amanhã?

- Eu quero dizer que... Quero te convidar... Quero saber se você quer ir ao parque de diversões no fim de semana. – Tooru sentia o coração saltando na garganta. Yuujirou também não estava conseguindo dormir. Não conseguia decidir o que fazer com sua vida. Então respirou fundo e disse:

- Você convida você paga. – Sorriu para si mesmo no escuro.

- Tudo bem! Só faltam alguns ienes. – Mas pensando consigo, faltavam muitos ienes. Os trabalhos de princesa estavam em baixa, ele precisava dar um jeito de conseguir a quantia que faltava.

- Na verdade, falta muito e não sei se vou conseguir, mas darei o melhor de mim. – Disse em tom animado.

- Você nunca vai conseguir em uma semana, você vai precisar da ajuda das princesas. Sei muito bem como podemos conseguir muito dinheiro em pouco tempo. Você aceita? – Perguntou Yuujirou sentindo os lábios esboçarem um sorriso pervertido.

- É você tem razão. Mas só aceito se você me disser primeiro o que exatamente iremos fazer. Ah, e se o Mikoto não quiser cooperar? – Pergunta Tooru quase desistindo.

- Não se preocupe, tenho métodos para fazê-lo cooperar. Iremos fazer o seguinte: Amanhã após as aulas do horário da tarde, iremos para o estúdio do Natashou e pedirei emprestadas algumas roupas para que possamos fazer um ensaio fotográfico. Se ele recusar, direi que farei uma foto especial para ele. Está entendendo aonde quero chegar?

- Não exatamente. O que faremos com as fotos? Ah, não diga que... Claro, é brilhante, já faz muito tempo que não fazemos isso. Mas, o conselho estudantil não vai querer sua parte?

- Não. – Respondeu Yuujirou – O Conselho mudou muito desde que o novo presidente, nosso querido Akira, assumiu o cargo. Caso ele ou alguém do comitê queira dificultar usaremos nossos dotes.

- Agora tenho certeza de que o Mikoto não vai querer participar disso. Ainda mais porque se as fotos saírem do colégio, podem até chegar às mãos da namorada, ou ainda pior, nas da irmã. Se bem que se desse certo, ficaríamos ricos.

- Sim, já tomei providencias em relação à namorada e a irmã. Mikoto é um garoto muito fácil de ser persuadido. Lembra-se da semana passada, na "grande piscina"? – Perguntou Yuujirou bastante satisfeito.

- Sim. – Respondeu Tooru sentindo suas bochechas arderem.

- Agora vamos dormir, pois precisamos estar extremamente 'belas' amanhã.

Tooru pensou no dia que ia ter amanhã, respirou fundo e apagou a luz do abajur.

* * *

**Capítulo 2, Cena Dois.**

O dia amanheceu nublado e as três princesas demoraram mais que o normal para se levantarem e se encontrarem na mesa do café da manhã, que estava muito bem decorada com uma toalha de mesa fina com babados e bordados em volta, pratos e talheres elegantes e três botões de margarida no centro da mesa dentro de um pequeno jarro. Os alunos normais olhavam admirados, parecia até que estavam olhando através de uma janela para outro universo. A beleza dos três jovens, radiantes, mesmo tendo acordado há pouco tempo. Os que passavam fechavam os olhos e respiravam fundo o aroma que vinha deles, uma mistura de perfumes amadeirados com margaridas. Assim como se sentiam mais leves e prontos para enfrentar mais um longo dia de atividades.

Já as princesas tinham outra visão em relação aos alunos normais. Eles pareciam abatidos, com olheiras, rostos amassados e alguns que pareciam sonâmbulos. Nessas horas eles sentiam o privilégio de serem princesas, pelo segundo ano consecutivo invictos. Tooru e Yuujirou chegaram poucos minutos antes de Mikoto que parecia ter caído da cama e dormido no chão.

- Bom Dia Miko-chan. – Disseram Tooru e Yuujirou em uníssono. Mikoto sentou-se e tentou esboçar uma cara de raiva, mas não conseguiu, o máximo que apareceu foi um rosto de sono transtornado.

- Bom... Dia... Meninas... – Ao dizer isto caiu de cabeça na mesa e lá ficou roncando.

- Esse Mikoto, nem caindo de sono perde o senso de humor. – Disse Tooru dando umas tapas fortes nas costas do que dormia.

- Miko-chan, tenho uma proposta para você. Quer ganhar dinheiro fácil para sair com sua namorada e irmã no fim de semana? – Perguntou Yuujirou inocentemente.

- Hm... O que... Tenho... Que fazer? Ah... Espere. – Mikoto levantou a cabeça e encarou um de cada vez. – Vocês ainda não sabem? A Megumi terminou comigo, quero dizer, pediu um tempo para pensar.

- Sinto muito Mikoto. – Disse Tooru com um rosto paternal acolhedor e pousando a mão esquerda sobre a mão direita dele.

- Eu também sinto... Muita fome. Quando vamos comer? – Yuujirou tirou um sininho de dentro do jarrinho e balançou-o levemente. Mikoto olhou furiosamente para ele por alguns segundos, até cair no sono de novo. Um minuto depois chega o garçom.

- Em que posso servi-las, senhoritas. – Perguntou o belo garçom para as três princesas.

- Ora deixe de atrevimento, ainda está muito cedo. – Respondeu Yuujirou sorrindo – Quero o especial do dia com uma limonada gelada. E você Too-chan?

- O mesmo que o Yuu-chan pediu, só que com chá gelado, por favor. – Sorriu Tooru, que até hoje não tinha despertado muito interesse no garçom, que por sua vez sorriu de volta, de modo que as bochechas de Tooru ficaram rosadas.

- Muito bem, e a princesa Mikoto o que vai querer?

- Ele vai querer um sanduíche e um copo de refrigerante. – Respondeu Yuujirou com repugnância.

- Ficará pronto em três minutos. Com licença. – Saiu o sorridente garçom.

- Yuujirou, o que acontece entre você e o "senhor prestativo"? – Perguntou Tooru com extrema curiosidade.

- Bem, aconteceram muitas coisas, em sua maioria boa. Mas hoje em dia, apenas nos provocamos. Ele não me desperta mais nenhum interesse. Agora não o diferencio de nenhum outro aluno. – Respondeu Yuujirou levando uma xícara com água até sua boca cheia de sorrisos. – Então Mikoto, quer nos ajudar a ganhar dinheiro fácil? Ótimo, distribua, ou como eu faço, mande alguém distribuir por você, estes panfletos por todos os prédios e andares do colégio. Obrigado!

* * *

**Capítulo 2, Cena Três.**

O café da manhã das princesas ocorreu sem transtornos, a não ser quando Mikoto quase deu chilique porque não queria ter que andar pelo colégio todo, mas não tinha coragem de pedir para outra pessoa fazer por ele. Tooru e Yuujirou foram para suas salas, sentavam lado a lado. Todos os alunos os acompanhavam com os olhos, pediam para que eles dissessem palavras de conforto e admiração e faziam tudo, tudo que as princesas queriam.

- Você querido, se tem tempo para me olhar tem tempo para me abanar, rápido! – Disse Yuujirou sorrindo como uma rainha. No mesmo minuto quatro rapazes estavam a sua volta abanando Vossa Perversidade.

- Yuki, você pegar um copo com água para mim, por favor? Estou com tanto calor. – Disse Tooru sorrindo como uma imperatriz. No mesmo minuto cinco rapazes voltavam com cada um dois copos com água. Tooru examinou rapidamente cada copo e escolheu o mais gelado, o rapaz que o segurava tremeu de prazer quando ele tocou sua mão.

- Muito bem alunos, vamos parar com esta palhaçada. Sentem-se em seus lugares e parem de importuná-los. – Disse o charmoso professor de inglês. – Bom dia alunos. Meu nome é Mr. Smith e vou ser professor de vocês até que o Mr. Gainsworth se recupere. Srs. Shihoudani e Kouno, quero vê-los em minha sala no fim das aulas da manhã. Yuujirou e Tooru sentiram um calafrio na espinha. O professor conseguia ser ao mesmo tempo ameaçador e atraente. Ele tinha cabelos negros e despenteados, era alto e com um bom físico. Depois de um tempo, Yuujirou pensou que talvez ele pudesse ser seu "35".

As aulas transcorreram normalmente. As princesas eram boas alunas, anotavam tudo e sempre tiravam dúvidas ou questionavam os "porquês". Bem, Mikoto era o mais relaxado, e como naquele dia estava quase cochilando na mesa não anotou tudo, nem tirou dúvidas e muito menos questionou alguém, nem quando alguns alunos mexeram com ele.

Era hora do almoço quando os escolhidos encontraram-se em sua mesa de almoço, que também estava elegantemente decorada. O garçom havia trocado a toalha de mesa que agora era vermelha com desenhos ocidentais em bordô. No lugar dos talheres de inox com ricos detalhes, ele colocou os de porcelana. E aonde antes havia três botões de margarida, havia três violetas. As princesas pareceram nem ligar para tudo aquilo. Mas causou um grande impacto nos demais alunos. Se fossem permitidas máquinas fotográficas no colégio, certamente todos eles teriam tirado milhares de fotos. Mas somente uma pessoa tirou uma foto, do meio da multidão de alunos. E ninguém conseguiu ver quem era. O garçom passou com dificuldade por entre os alunos e chegou à mesa das princesas. Mas antes de perguntar o que eles gostariam de almoçar pediu para que os seguranças voluntários do terceiro ano montassem um caminho da cozinha até a mesa das princesas para que a comida chegasse com segurança. Eles usaram hastes com cordões grossos por alguns metros, e todos os outros reles mortais ficavam admirando do outro lado da linha.

- Então meus queridos, o que querem almoçar hoje? Posso sugerir o especial "surpresa do dia"? – Disse o garçom olhando mais para Tooru do que para Yuujirou.

- Eu aceito, por favor. – Disse Tooru enrubescendo um pouco.

- Não, eu quero uma lasanha e um suco de laranja bem gelado. – Respondeu Yuujirou meio aborrecido. Jurou que se estivesse com seu leque naquela hora o abriria mais rápido que um piscar de olhos e com um estalo estrondoso.

- Eu quero uma macarronada, – Disse Mikoto. Olhando de Tooru para o garçom completou. – Por favor. – E sorriu.

* * *

**Capítulo 2, Cena quatro.**

- Quem vocês acham que tirou uma foto nossa? – Perguntou Tooru para os outros dois.

- Não sei, mas meu palpite é que tenha sido algum professor ou alguém que trabalha no colégio. – Respondeu Yuujirou.

- E por que tem que ser uma foto nossa? Por que não podem ter tirado uma foto de outro aluno... – A voz de Mikoto foi morrendo, pois agora estava percebendo o absurdo que iria dizer.

- É, Mikoto, cale-se. – Retrucou Yuujirou sem paciência.

As princesas estavam indo em direção a sala do professor Smith. Mas no meio do caminho como sempre, tiveram que sorrir e encorajar os alunos que precisavam de ajuda, que era uma grande maioria. Tooru e Yuujirou perceberam que em todos os lugares por onde passavam havia panfletos cor-de-rosa escritos em preto numa caligrafia fina. E dizia: Queridos alunos, vocês estão todos convidados a prestigiarem as **Princesas** na sexta-feira no pátio central do colégio! Haverá uma barraca vendendo as novas fotos das **Princesas**, inéditas e ousadas! Então levem todas as suas economias e não deixem de comprar as suas fotos! Na compra de 15 fotos vocês levarão um álbum para colá-las! Tenham um bom dia e boas aulas!

- Nossa, Yuujirou, você caprichou! Ficou perfeito, mas como vamos tirar fotos suficientes para tantos alunos? – Perguntou Tooru.

- Aí é que está, nós não iremos tirar milhões de fotos. Tiraremos no máximo umas 45 fotos e faremos três álbuns. Venderemos as fotos para quem der mais dinheiro, não é brilhante? – Respondeu Yuujirou triunfante.

- É você tem razão. Mas o comitê estudantil não disse nada? – Perguntou Mikoto.

- Não, conversei pessoalmente com o tesoureiro do presidente, e ele achou uma ótima idéia. Disse até que iria conversar com o presidente para fazer isto mais vezes. – Respondeu Yuujirou umedecendo os lábios.

- Você me dá medo. – Disse Mikoto. – Tem que resolver tudo assim?

- 'Assim' como? É a forma mais prática e divertida de resolver os problemas. Você deveria tentar, talvez ficasse menos rabugento, Miko-chan. – Provocou Yuujirou. Mikoto sentiu-se despido com o olhar que lhe foi dirigido, então permaneceu calado.

- Agora vamos para a sala do Mr. Smith, sim? – Finalizou Tooru.

* * *

**Capítulo 2, Cena cinco.**

A sala do professor Louis Smith era grande, arejada e bem iluminada, com duas paredes revestidas com estantes de livros. Na parede oposta a da porta havia uma grande mesa de escritório em frente a uma grande janela que dava para o pátio central. Havia um sofá para três pessoas uma linda mesa de centro feita de uma madeira escura e entalhada a mão e do outro lado uma poltrona de couro escuro (combinando com o sofá) muito confortável, perfeita para ler livros e conversar com convidados. Havia alguns quadros famosos cujos nomes pouca gente lembrava. Assim como uma foto do que parecia ser uma casa no subúrbio de Londres. E perto da janela havia um barzinho com várias bebidas em frascos pequenos.

As princesas admiraram-se com o conjunto que formava todos os atributos da sala quando bateram à porta e entraram. O jovem professor os olhava de trás da mesa sorrindo inocentemente e fez um gesto para que sentassem no sofá. Os três foram andando devagar, observando cada detalhe até sentarem ao mesmo tempo. Louis levantou-se e sentou-se na poltrona em frente aos três alunos. Só agora Tooru e Yuujirou perceberam que Mikoto também havia sido convidado e ficaram muito curiosos.

- Muito obrigado por terem vindo, meninos. O motivo para esta reunião é para que vocês possam me explicar por que são tão importantes neste colégio. De onde vim temos colégios masculinos, mas não temos esta tradição de vestir alguns menininhos e fingir que são meninas. Como sou novo aqui, fico um pouco confuso e um tanto intrigado com este comportamento. – Nenhuma das três princesas sabia o que dizer a princípio. Então Tooru tentou.

- Bem, Mr. Smith, há quase um século temos esta tradição, e sempre funciona para animar os alunos, não é a toa que "somos" um dos melhores colégios do país. Acho que se nossa função não existisse seria muito pior. – Tooru não sabia mais o que dizer. Percebendo isto, Yuujirou continuou.

- Como os alunos dos colégios em seu país lidavam com o fato de passar anos estudando somente com homens, e como eles ficavam quando saíam?

- Você fez uma ótima pergunta. Tenho que admitir que este é o colégio interno mais animado que já conheci. Em meu país, no colégio em que estudei, muitos dos alunos bebiam e/ou se drogavam, praticavam vandalismo, cometiam atos de violência uns contra os outros. Nós não éramos nada felizes. A maioria deles, ao concluir o ensino médio, viravam homens que se casavam, tinham filhos e batiam neles, pois tinham problemas com bebidas; muitos outros "tornavam-se" homossexuais e eram brutalmente mortos, ou encontravam alguém que os amavam e ficavam juntos. Ainda há outras histórias muito mais tristes, mas prefiro poupá-los. Mas agora que tocaram no assunto, o que aconteceu às outras princesas depois que eram substituídas? E o que vocês acham que acontecerá com vocês? Quero que pensem muito bem nisso. Agora estou começando a entender como o trabalho de vocês é importante para estes alunos. Bem, não quero tomar o tempo de vocês, vão lá e animem este colégio, pois me sinto melhor só de olhar para vocês.

As princesas se levantaram sem dizer nada, fizeram uma mesura e saíram ainda pensando no que tinham escutado. Pegaram o primeiro corredor à esquerda e foram assistir às próximas aulas.

* * *

**Capítulo 2, Cena seis.**

- Esse professor Smith é realmente muito inteligente, eu nunca havia pensado nisso antes. – Disse Mikoto assombrado.

- Nossa como você é burro hein, Mikoto. Só você ainda não havia pensado nisso, não é Tooru?

- Hm? Ah, sim, é. – Tooru não conseguia mais pensar em nada, só tinha uma coisa em mente: Queria conversar com o Mr. Smith.

As aulas da tarde foram especialmente tediosas para Tooru. Mesmo copiando tudo, quando lia, nada entendia. Yuujirou ficou mais pensativo que de costume, mas concentrou-se para pensar nisso somente antes de dormir, e pediu a si mesmo que Tooru não o incomodasse dessa vez. Mikoto sonhou que quando ele crescesse seria garoto de programa e trabalharia num colégio vestido com uma roupa sexy de enfermeira. Ele agradeceu quando o toque do fim das aulas o acordou, pois estava prestes a fazer um serviço em troca de um pacote de kiwis.

- Vamos Tooru, temos que passar no estúdio do Natashou! – Disse Yuujirou apressado.

Os dois foram até a sala de aula de Mikoto e juntos foram correndo ao estúdio.

- Natashou-senpai! Como você está, querido?! – Disse Yuujirou sorrindo como quem vê um ídolo, Tooru e Mikoto ajudaram, sorrindo como rainhas.

- Princesas! Ainda bem que vocês vieram! Estava mesmo precisando falar com vocês sobre as novas roupas, que são diviiiiiiiinas! – Respondeu eufórico.

- Ótimo, gostaríamos de saber se podemos pegar emprestadas algumas roupas, podem ser algumas das que já usamos e algumas novas. O que você nos diz? – Perguntou Yuujirou ansioso.

- Bem, primeiro quero saber o que pretendem fazer com tanta roupa.

- Você ainda não viu os panfletos espalhados pelo colégio? Na sexta-feira temos um compromisso com os alunos, iremos vender algumas fotos nossas, pois estamos precisando de dinheiro, sabe como é. – Disse Tooru.

- Meninos, vocês acreditam que hoje eu ainda não saí do estúdio? Tem tanta coisa para fazer! Meus ajudantes não são mais suficientes, tenho que abrir vagas para mais pessoas. Sim, voltando ao assunto. Eu empresto as roupas, desde que vocês usem o estúdio para tirar as fotos. E, ainda vou chamar um amigo fotografo profissional para tirar suas fotos! O que vocês acham? – Perguntou animadíssimo.

- É perfeito, Natashou! Muito obrigado! Podemos começar agora? – Perguntou Mikoto.

- Sim, vão entrando e escolhendo as roupas. Vou apenas ligar para Hideki, o fotógrafo.

Os três entraram no estúdio e foram escolhendo as roupas que mais agradavam, se ajudando e dando opiniões.

* * *

**Capítulo 2, Cena sete.**

- Olá meninos, meu nome é Hideki e tirarei suas fotos, estão prontos?

As princesas estavam prontas, sentadas confortavelmente em três pequenos pufes – sendo Tooru no meio no pufe mais alto e Yuujirou do lado direito no pufe mais baixo ao lado de Mikoto. E seguindo as instruções de Hideki para fazerem poses insinuantes e ousadas. Elas usavam blusinhas pretas com rendas e babados brancos, luvas pretas até o cotovelo, gargantilhas com babado plissado, maquiagem leve valorizando os lábios e olhos, e bochechas rosadas. Os cabelos e perucas estavam com cachos perfeitos e vestiam saias pretas na altura dos joelhos com detalhes brancos e vermelhos combinando com o head dress preto, branco e com lacinhos vermelhos. Natashou havia costurado um tecido por baixo do vestido para dar volume e havia colocado decotes e enchimentos nas blusinhas. Elas ainda usavam meia-calças arrastão com botinhas bem Lolita cheia de detalhes discretos que ia até um palmo abaixo do joelho. Natashou quase teve um orgasmo com a cena. Eles estavam mais meninas do que de todas as outras vezes que se vestiram de meninas. Nas fotos seguintes eles foram se despindo, peça por peça. Até que só sobravam as roupas de baixo das saias e blusinhas, se aproximando cada vez mais uns dos outros. Na ultima foto Yuujirou pediu a Tooru que tirasse uma foto com ele insinuando um beijo. Depois tiram fotos com as outras roupas, de enfermeira sexy, de empregada sexy, de policial sexy e até de princesas medievais – sexies. Tiraram mais fotos do que tinham em mente. Hideki, o fotografo, ofereceu-se para editar e imprimir as fotos e álbuns com todas as despesas pagas por ele.

- O senhor Hideki está sendo muito gentil conosco, como podemos retribuir? – Perguntou Yuujirou sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Tooru e Mikoto entreolharam-se.

- Apenas apareçam em meu estúdio qualquer dia para conversarmos e tirarmos mais fotos. – Respondeu Hideki sorrindo de volta e entregando seu cartão para Yuujirou.

As princesas agradeceram aos dois e se despediram. Quando saíram começaram a conversar.

- Não acredito que o Mikoto aceitou aparecer nas fotos! – Comentou Tooru para Yuujirou.

- Não tem problema algum, as fotos não vão sair do colégio e não tenho mais namorada mesmo. – Respondeu Mikoto.

- Não fique assim Mikoto, você sempre terá a nós. – Disse Tooru dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha e o abraçando.

- Amigos de novo? – Perguntou Yuujirou olhando de um para o outro.

- Sim! – Responderam Too-chan e Miko-chan em uníssono.

- Nossa já são quase 19 horas! Vamos correr senão perderemos o jantar. – Disse Mikoto. Os três correram em direção ao refeitório, onde uma mesa muito arrumada e um convidado os esperavam.

* * *

**Capítulo 2, Cena oito.**

As princesas chegaram ao refeitório e viram que já havia uma pessoa sentada na mesa deles. O Mr. Smith levantou-se quando eles se aproximaram da mesa e cumprimentou cada um com um forte aperto de mão.

- Professor Smith, o Senhor vai jantar com a gente? – Perguntou Mikoto. No mesmo instante Tooru e Yuujirou o olharam como quem diz: "Que pergunta idiota Mikoto!".

- Sim. Pedi ao conselho estudantil que me deixasse jantar com vocês. Confesso que suas presenças me agradam muito. – Respondeu sorrindo para cada um. – Sentem-se, por favor! – Tooru sentou-se de frente para o professor, e os outros dois nos lugares restantes. Os quatro pediram o jantar e conversaram durante horas, divertindo-se muito. Cada vez mais Smith se afeiçoava aos três alunos especiais.

-Meninos, já são quase 22 horas, e o pessoal do refeitório quer limpar o lugar e dormir. Vocês aceitam continuar nossa conversa em minha sala? – Perguntou Mr. Smith.

- Claro! –Responderam os três em uníssono. Todos se levantaram e foram caminhando despreocupadamente até a sala de Louis.

- Entrem e fiquem a vontade. Vocês querem beber alguma coisa? – Perguntou Louis enchendo uma taça com vinho.

- O que o Senhor está bebendo? – Perguntou Mikoto.

- Vinho. Querem experimentar? – Os três balançaram a cabeça fazendo que sim. Smith encheu a taça e passou para Mikoto, que bebeu um gole e passou para Tooru, que bebeu um gole e passou para Yuujirou. Mikoto fez careta assim que engoliu, Yuujirou também. Tooru sorriu e disse que foi um dos melhores vinhos que já experimentou. Os quatro continuaram a conversar de tudo um pouco, mas Louis estava mais interessado em saber sobre suas vidas.

O relógio marcou 23h30min e Mikoto estava quase dormindo no sofá. Yuujirou se ofereceu para levá-lo para o dormitório.

- Boa noite Yuu-chan, Miko-chan. Vou ficar mais um pouco. – Disse Tooru.

- Tenha juízo viu, Tooru. – Disse Yuujirou baixinho quando abraçou Tooru.

- Boa... Noite... Too-chan... – Disse Mikoto quando abraçou os dois.

Quando os dois saíram, Louis encheu sua taça e deu um pouco para Tooru quando sentou do seu lado no sofá. Eles continuaram a conversar, agora Louis contava sobre sua vida no colégio interno e deu a entender que foi apaixonado por um aluno, que lembrava muito Tooru. Ele começou a ficar com as bochechas vermelhas e a sentir o coração pulsar mais rápido, por causa do olhar que o Mr. Smith lhe dava e estava chegando cada vez mais perto. Quando Tooru se deu conta já estavam se beijando. Smith beijava com uma ternura que ele nunca havia sentido, mas que às vezes parecia ser uma vontade reprimida, libertando-se finalmente, deixando-o sem fôlego. Algumas vezes esquecia-se de respirar e tinha que parar e abraçá-lo. Ele via paixão e desejo nos olhos do professor. Louis praticamente arrancou a roupa dele deixando-o só com a roupa de baixo. Depois se levantou e começou a se despir lentamente, de cima para baixo. Tooru via o grande volume sob a calça de Louis e da sua própria. Quando Smith terminou, deitou-se por cima dele e voltou a beijá-lo, só que com voracidade. Tooru acariciava cada parte de seu corpo que podia alcançar, sem pressa. Louis deitou se do lado oposto a Tooru e começou a chupá-lo, Tooru sem perder tempo retribuiu. Ele gozou depois de um tempo, mas o professor queria mais. Beijaram-se mais vorazmente. Louis sentou-se e colocou em seu colo Tooru, que sentiu um pouco de dificuldade para sentar, pois Smith era mais bem dotado do que o aluno de judô. Ele subia e descia. Louis revirava os olhos; fazia muito tempo desde sua ultima relação sexual. Ele avisou que não agüentava mais e Tooru sentiu o líquido quente invadindo-o.

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado e que comentem. Em breve mais um capítulo!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

- Bom dia Too-chan! Dormiu bem? – Perguntou Yuujirou piscando o olho direito para Tooru.

- Sim, dormi pouco, mas dormi bem. Não aconteceu nada, ta? – Mentiu Tooru.

- Não adianta mentir para mim, eu sei que algo aconteceu, eu vi como ele te olhava, querendo devorar cada centímetro do seu corpo. Já me olharam assim muitas vezes. Esqueceu que tenho muito mais experiência do que você – Disse Yuujirou sorrindo sentado ao lado dele numa cadeira dupla.

- Tá, não dá para mentir para você. Nós fizemos e sei que foi errado, pois ele é meu professor. Prometo que nunca mais acontecerá. – Tentou mentir.

- Eu também disse isso da primeira vez, mas logo logo você quebra a promessa. Não se preocupe, é normal! Se você soubesse quantos alunos já fizeram isso... – Respondeu Yuujirou – E com quantos professores eu já fiz isso. Não só professores, mas funcionário e alunos também. E não me arrependo, se pudesse (e posso) faria de novo. – Concluiu sorrindo para Tooru, que tentou reagir normalmente.

- Você não tem medo que fiquem falando mal de você por aí?

- Não, pois todos acham que é errado, então nunca contam uns para os outros. Ainda mais porque sou uma Princesa e ajudo a levantar a moral do colégio. Isso só traz benefícios. Pelo menos para mim.

- Mas, você nunca se apaixonou? – Perguntou Tooru.

- Antes de entrar neste colégio já. Depois, não, o máximo que consigo sentir é desejo. Não conheci ninguém que despertasse esse sentimento em mim. – Confessou Yuujirou olhando para a mesa. – Às vezes acho que nunca amarei alguém de verdade. Parece impossível para mim, sabe? É como ouvir o Mana-sama falando.

- Eu espero que você esteja errado, quero muito que você encontre uma pessoa que te ame e que você possa amar. – Disse Tooru passando o braço direito no ombro direito de Yuujirou para confortá-lo.

- Muito obrigado Too-chan, você é incrível. – Respondeu Yuujirou sorrindo e fazendo Tooru sorrir também.

- Olhem pessoal! Olhem como as Princesas estão lindas e felizes! Muito obrigado por esta visão logo de manhã! – Disse um aluno, e logo depois todos estavam olhando para elas com os olhos brilhando.

- Nem mulheres são, não sei para quê tanta empolgação. E acho que eles são gays. – Resmungou um aluno duas cadeiras a frente de Tooru.

- O que você disse seu idiota?! – Gritou Yuujirou.

- Deixa pra lá Yuujirou, não vale a pena discutir com gente assim. – Disse Tooru. Todos os alunos olhavam de Yuujirou para o aluno insolente.

- Ai, que medo, o que você vai fazer? Vai me bater com seu leque? – Debochou o aluno.

- Isso não vai ficar assim. Você dois aí perto da porta, não o deixem sair. – Mandou Yuujirou saindo da sala.

- Aonde ele vai? Chamar outro namorado dele? – Caçoou novamente. Tooru levantou-se enfurecido, parou na frente do garoto e deu-lhe um soco de direita. O menino ficou perplexo e tentou fugir, mas havia dois grandes alunos bloqueando a passagem. Cinco minutos depois veio um dos membros do Conselho Estudantil e levou o garoto pelo braço para fora da classe. Logo depois Yuujirou entrou novamente na sala e sentou do lado de Tooru que lhe contou o que fez.

- Muito bem Too-chan, obrigado. – Disse Yuujirou.

* * *

**Capítulo 3, Cena dois.**

Por onde Tooru e Yuujirou passavam os alunos cochichavam, "É, parece que o colégio todo já sabe." Comentou Yuujirou. "Atenção, Srs. Kouno, Shihoudani e Yutaka, por favor, compareçam à sala do Conselho." As princesas se encontraram na sala do Conselho 5 minutos depois.

- Bom dia Princesas. Por favor, sentem-se e aguardem o Presidente Sakamoto-sama. – Disse o Tesoureiro.

Os três entraram e sentaram-se no sofá, calados. Três minutos se passaram e entrou o Presidente Akira.

- Olá amigos. Como estão? – Perguntou sorridente. Os três acenaram com a cabeça. – Bem, chamei você aqui para dizer que o aluno que difamou vocês foi expulso do colégio. Nós não permitimos este tipo de comportamento por aqui, exigimos no mínimo, respeito. Fiquem tranqüilos, isso não voltará a acontecer. Mas peço uma coisa para vocês: Sejam discretos. Bem, agora vocês têm mais um trabalho. Hoje no ginásio o nosso time de vôlei irá competir contra um time de fora, quero que vocês os animem. Sei que vão conseguir. – Concluiu Akira. As Princesas levantaram-se e foram trocar de roupa.

- O que exatamente vocês acham que ele quis dizer com "sejam discretos"? – Perguntou Mikoto.

- Podem ter sido centenas de coisas que fizemos e que ele soube. Particularmente acho que foi nossa festa na banheira, mas não ligo à mínima. – Respondeu Yuujirou sorrindo.

- Será que ele descobriu que eu e Louis...? – Perguntou Tooru assustado.

- Que Louis? O professor?! Como pôde... – Neste instante Yuujirou colocou a mão na boca de Mikoto.

- Isso Mikoto, fala mais alto. – Cochichou Yuujirou. – Você é hipócrita! Sei que anda tendo visitas particulares na sala do professor de kendô. – No mesmo instante o rosto de Mikoto ficou totalmente vermelho. – Como você é previsível. – Concluiu Yuujirou tirando a mão da boca dele e dando-lhe um olhar de desprezo.

- Vamos Tooru, temos que trocar de roupa. – Yuujirou puxou Tooru pelo pulso quando ele ainda olhava para Mikoto que parecia envergonhado e com nojo de si.

- Meninas! Tenho uma roupa de Goth Cheer Leader fabuloooooooosa! – Anunciou Natashou assim que chegaram a seu estúdio. – O corset terá ilhós de prata na frente, estilo eduardiano, em preto com detalhes brancos, com viés de... – Tooru e Yuujirou saíram correndo das explicações de Natashou. Trocaram rapidamente de roupa, pegaram seus pompons pretos e brancos e foram para o ginásio. No meio do caminho muitos alunos pediram palavras de consolo e encorajamento, e as Princesas atenderam a todos os pedidos chegando ainda em tempo de torcer pelo time da casa que recuperou a vitalidade e triplicou os esforços para ganhar. Mikoto chegou depois e ficou meio distante e menos animado.

- Muito obrigado Princesas! Vocês nos salvaram! – Agradeceu o capitão do time apertando a mão de cada uma e demorando um pouco mais quando cumprimentou Yuujirou – que olhou brevemente e sorrindo para Tooru como quem diz: "Esse é meu." Tooru achou graça e riu mais ainda, mas nem seu sorriso conseguiu animar Mikoto. Que foi logo saindo para trocar de roupa e ir ao refeitório almoçar.

* * *

**Capítulo 3, Cena três.**

Tooru e Yuujirou chegaram ao refeitório, mas não viram Mikoto em lugar algum. O garçom veio e perguntou para os dois o que queriam almoçar. Eles respondem e em seguida Tooru perguntou:

- Querido, você viu o Mikoto?

- Sim, ele chegou antes de vocês, almoçou e saiu com pressa. – Respondeu o garçom sorrindo e levando os pedidos.

- Típico, ele está me evitando, não tem coragem para me enfrentar. – Disse Yuujirou.

- Acho que você pegou pesado com ele. Se fosse você pediria desculpas, mas desde que te conheço nunca ouvi estas palavras saírem da sua boca. – Disse Tooru.

- Jamais pedirei desculpas. Muito menos pro Mikoto. – Concluiu Yuujirou. Cinco minutos depois o garçom volta com os pratos. Tooru e Yuujirou almoçaram em silêncio, levantaram-se e foram tomar banho.

Mikoto já estava na "grande piscina" e achava que ficaria sozinho. Minutos depois entram Tooru e Yuujirou em silêncio.

Cada um em um canto da piscina. Mikoto decide conversar com Tooru sem que Yuujirou ouça.

- Tooru. – Disse Mikoto baixinho. – Eu quero pedir desculpas. Eu estou tão envergonhado, nunca pensei que minha vida fosse mudar tanto e que eu fosse gostar, acho que você me entende.

- Sim, eu aceito suas desculpas. – Respondeu Tooru meio que boiando na água. – Eu entendo o que você diz, senti a mesma coisa, mas sempre pude contar com vocês para me animar.

- Tooru, obrigado por ainda ser meu amigo. – Confessou Mikoto bem baixinho. Tooru olhou para ele, sorriu e lhe deu um abraço apertado. Shihoudani fingiu que não viu nem ouviu nada, mas estava com mais raiva de Mikoto e saiu antes deles. Foi até o banheiro de alunos mais próximo e ligou para o "30". Cinco minutos depois o mesmo estava lá. Eles entraram em um Box e trancaram a porta. Yuujirou abriu o zíper dele e começou a chupá-lo com muita vontade quase com violência, mas isso só o excitava mais. Depois de pouco tempo o aluno gozou. Yuujirou diz para ele inclinar-se para frente, apoiar as mãos na parede e abaixar a calça. Ele abriu o próprio zíper e o penetrou. A Princesa sentiu sua raiva indo embora aos poucos, mas não diminuía a força nem a velocidade. Para ele era quase como uma vingança. Uma válvula de escape. O outro gemia de prazer e pedia que continuasse. Shihoudani deu uma ultima estocada e deixou-se derramar dentro dele. Perguntou se "30" queria comê-lo. O garoto acenou a cabeça, sentou-se no vaso e Yuujirou sentou em cima. Ele começou a subir e descer, cada vez mais rápido. De vez em quando se beijavam até ficarem sem fôlego. Seu amante gozou novamente e Yuujirou sentiu-se quente por dentro. Eles ficaram algum tempo abraçados, arfando. Depois se limparam e despediram-se com um beijo.

- Então Mikoto, me conta que estória é essa que você anda "fazendo" com o professor de Kendô. – Perguntou Tooru bastante curioso.

- Ah, eu tenho vergonha de contar... É... Começou quando... Nós... Fomos animar o clube de Kendô. – Começou Mikoto. – Ele ficava me olhando e me fazia corar. Um dia me chamou para conversar na sala dele e de repente me beijou e disse que sempre foi apaixonado por mim, mas tinha medo de ser rejeitado porque sabia que eu tinha namorada. Mas quando soube... Peraí, como ele soube que eu tinha terminado? – Perguntou Mikoto indignado.

- Miko-chan, você ainda não aprendeu que as paredes deste colégio têm ouvidos? Nada fica sempre em segredo. Mas continue.

- Droga, tenho que tomar mais cuidado com o que e onde falo. Enfim, nós ficamos e ele foi muito carinhoso, me fez até lembrar a Megumi. E ele não teve pressa, só tivemos nossa primeira relação sexual na sétima vez que ficamos... Porque eu... Não aguentava mais... Esperar. – Confessou Mikoto sentindo-se envergonhado e fazendo Tooru cair na gargalhada.

* * *

**Capítulo 3, Cena quatro.**

Tooru e Mikoto despediram-se depois do banho e foram assistir às aulas da tarde. Na sala de aula, Yuujirou não falou com Tooru, mas não parecia com raiva. Para eles a tarde passou se arrastando, pois ambos pensavam em outras pessoas, que gostariam de ver quando a aula acabasse. Depois das aulas as três princesas foram ver e escolher as fotos e os modelos de álbuns que seriam impressos. Isso fez com que eles falassem entre si, mas sem intimidades.

- Queriiiiiiiiidos! As fotos ficaram estupeeeendas! – Elogiou Natashou com os olhos brilhando e tremendo como gelatina. – Mas, o que aconteceu? Vocês não sorriram nem estão se falando direito! – Mikoto aproveitou a deixa e saiu de fininho.

- Não é nada, Natashou-senpai. Estamos apenas de ressaca. – Mentiu Tooru.

- Ah, eu entendo vocês, na sua idade eu era terrível! Não podia ver um ho... É melhor eu falar baixinho vocês devem estar com dor de cabeça. Bem, então amanhã eu chamo vocês para verem as fotos já impressas. Melhorem, meus anjos! – Tooru e Yuujirou saíram do estúdio e então Yuu-chan rompeu o silêncio.

- Obrigado Tooru, não estava com cabeça para ficar dando explicações para ele, nem para inventar mentiras. – Disse olhando rapidamente para ele.

- Não tem problema, é para isso que serve um amigo. Só não quero que você deixe de falar comigo porque eu ainda falo com o Mikoto.

- É. Tudo bem foi besteira minha, não quero ficar sem falar contigo. Mas ainda não perdoei o Mikoto. – Finalizou Yuujirou.

Os dois foram para o dormitório terminar os exercícios de matemática, mas tinha alguns que não estavam entendendo. Tooru deu a idéia de chamar o Akira para ajudá-los.

- Mas, será que ele vai ter tempo agora que é Presidente? – perguntou Yuujirou.

- Ele sempre arranjar tempo para os amigos. – Respondeu Tooru. – Vamos lá na sala do conselho falar com ele?

As duas princesas saíram e tiveram que animar vários alunos que estavam passando por situações difíceis. Quando chegaram à sala do conselho bateram à porta, mas ninguém respondeu, então decidiram entrar. Não havia ninguém lá dentro, porém eles ouviram sussurros vindos de uma das salinhas, em cuja porta estava escrito "Presidente Sakamoto". Eles pararam e colaram as orelhas nela.

- Eu acho que nós não deveríamos mais... – Disse Akira sendo interrompido por o que parecia ser um beijo.

- Eu gosto muito de você, qual é o problema? – Disse a outra voz masculina.

- Acontece que você foi o primeiro do Yuujirou e sou amigo dele! – Respondeu Akira. Ficaram em silêncio novamente e ouviram-se estalos e gemidos. Tooru olhou muito surpreso para Yuujirou que olhou meio perplexo de volta, mas sabia quem estava lá dentro com o presidente.

- Hm... Eu tenho... Hm... Que ir... Mas... Minto se disser... Que... Hm... Não gosto... De você. – Disse Akira entre beijos.

- Eu sabia.

* * *

**Capítulo 3, Cena cinco.**

Tooru e Yuujrou não perceberam quando a porta se abriu e caíram nos pés de Tsuji o Síndico do pavilhão das Princesas que era alto, forte e muito bonito. Ele saiu rapidamente e fechou a porta para que Akira não os visse espiando. Tsuji os puxou pelos braços até o corredor do lado de fora da porta do Conselho Estudantil e disse:

- O que diabos vocês estavam fazendo, espionando a gente? Ninguém nunca ensinou para vocês que isso é errado? – Perguntou Tsuji, furioso.

- Desculpe Tsuji-san, nós queríamos falar com o Akira para ele nos ajudar com uns exercícios, mas não tinha ninguém na sala do conselho, não pudemos evitar ouvir. – Tooru tentou desculpar-se.

- E tenho certeza que você faria a mesma coisa. – Completou Yuujirou, sorrindo vitorioso.

- Eu nunca... – Tsuji respirou fundo, contou até cinco e falou calmamente. – Ninguém pode saber o que está acontecendo, senão eu posso perder meu emprego e o Akira pode ser expulso. Entenderam?

- Você não confia em nós Tsu-chan? – Perguntou Yuujirou fazendo beicinho. Tsuji olhou para os dois e disse:

- Tudo bem, não dá pra ficar com raiva de vocês. Mas não quero pegá-los espiando a gente de novo, ouviram!?

- Sim, Senhor! – Disseram Tooru e Yuujirou ao mesmo tempo batendo continência. Tsuji sorriu e saiu para tomar conta dos seus afazeres. As duas princesas bateram na porta novamente e ouviram Akira dizendo que podiam entrar.

- Akira-chan – Disseram Tooru e Yuujirou abraçando-o. – Como você está? – Perguntou Tooru. – Você parece ótimo! – Afirmou Yuujirou.

- Eu... Estou bem sim, e vocês? Precisam de alguma coisa? – Perguntou encabulado.

- Estamos bem e precisamos de um amigo que é "cdf" em matemática. – Disse Tooru. – Você pode nos ajudar?

- Bem, tenho uma reunião agora, mas posso passar no dormitório de vocês às 18h?

- Está ótimo! – Disse Yuujirou sorrindo e abraçando-o. – Ja ne Akira-chan! – Disseram Tooru e Yuujirou. – Já ne Yuu...chan, Too...chan! – Tooru o abraçou e foram embora deixando Akira rindo constrangido.

- Yuujirou. – Chamou Tooru enquanto voltavam para o dormitório. – Você quer tirar um cochilo comigo?

- Estou precisando. – Respondeu Yuujirou. Quando entraram a esquerda em um corredor ouviram.

- Cara você ouviu! As princesas vão dormir juntas! Ahhh, como eu queria ver! – Comentou um aluno fazendo com que mais cinco concordassem.

- Eu queria dormir com elas! – Disse outro.

- Só dormir? Como você é ingênuo, eu queria... – Depois disso Tooru e Yuujirou não ouviram mais nada e começaram a rir.

Tooru e Yuujirou juntaram os colchões no chão, fecharam as cortinas, ligaram o ar-condicionado e se deitaram juntos. Kouno sonhou que estava em um campo de flores vermelhas que se estendia até onde a vista alcançava e havia alguém segurando a mão dele, mas a luz do Sol era tão forte que ele não conseguia ter certeza de quem era e a única coisa que ouvia era o som do vento. Depois sentiu algo enroscar em suas pernas, ficou muito assustado quando percebeu que era uma cobra imensa. Tentou correr, mas seus pés não se moviam e o homem que segurava sua mão parecia feito de pedra fria.

Shihoudani sonhou que estava em casa, e tinha a impressão que era mais novo. Sentia o cheiro do sushi que sua mãe preparava e ouvia risos de criança. Andou, saiu do quarto bem iluminado e foi até o corredor. Não vendo ninguém olhou nos outros quartos, mas estavam vazios. Sentiu algo passar por dentro dele, algo que lembrava o contorno de uma pessoa, mas não conseguiu ver. Desceu as escadas e foi até a cozinha. A mesa estava posta, mas não havia ninguém. Então sentou-se e comeu sozinho o delicioso almoço que nunca mais havia comido.

* * *

**Capítulo 3, Cena seis.**

Tooru e Yuujirou acordaram com o barulho da porta do quarto se fechando e perceberam que Akira os olhava sorrindo.

- Boa noite Tooru e Yuujirou.

- Boa noite Akira-chan. – Responderam em uníssono esfregando os olhos. Eles se levantaram, colocaram os colchões em cima das camas e foram ao banheiro lavar o rosto. Quando voltaram, Akira já estava fazendo cálculos em uma folha de rascunho. Tooru sentou de um lado e Yuujirou do outro. Depois de fazer todos os exercícios Tooru perguntou:

- Akira-chan, como você está bem! Você tá namorando?

- Er... Eu... Bem... – Akira não sabia o que responder e começou a gaguejar e a ficar vermelho.

- Eu sabia! – Disse Yuujirou.

- Mas eu não disse nada!

-Exatamente por isso, você gaguejou e ficou vermelho. É o suficiente. Agora, diga-nos quem é a sortuda. – Perguntou Yuujirou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Er... Eu... Bem...

- Eu sabia! – Disse Yuujirou. – Não é uma menina. Por acaso é o... Tsuji-san?

- Não... Eu... Er... Bem... É. – Afirmou Akira. – Mas como vocês sabem?

- Vimos vocês dois. – Respondeu Tooru. – Mas não se preocupe ninguém mais viu. Só ficamos chateados por você não ter contado antes.

- Eu peço desculpas, mas só não contei porque achava errado me envolver com ele, achava que não ia dar certo. Entendem? – Explicou-se Akira.

- Entendemos sim. Não se preocupe, e se você quiser saber de algo é só perguntar. – Disse Tooru sorrindo.

- Bem, tenho uma pergunta. Doeu com vocês? – Perguntou olhando para a mesa.

- Sim. – Disse Tooru, e ao mesmo tempo... – Não. – Disse Yuujirou. Os três se olharam e sorriram. Finalmente Akira perguntou:

- Vocês estão namorando alguém? – Tooru e Yuujirou pensaram por alguns segundos e disseram.

- Não – Respondeu Tooru – Sim. – Respondeu Yuujirou ao mesmo tempo. Ambos se olharam franzindo a teste.

- Pensei que você estivesse namorando o Smith. – Disse Yuujirou.

- E eu pensei que você não estivesse namorando. – Respondeu Tooru.

- E eu não sabia de nada. Tooru, você ficou com o professor Smith?! – Perguntou Akira muito surpreso. Tooru enrubesceu e confessou que estava apaixonado por ele, mas não sabia se era recíproco. E Yuujirou falou que seu envolvimento com o professor de Judô era só para não ficar só, mentiu. Disse que Takayama o amava, mas não era recíproco.

- Nossa, eu não sabia disso... Não sei nem o que dizer. Mas – Akira olhou em volta – Onde está Mikoto?

- Ele está me evitando. – Respondeu Yuujirou.

* * *

**Capítulo 3, Cena sete.**

Por volta das cinco horas da tarde, Mikoto foi se encontrar com Haitoku, seu atual caso. Eles combinaram de se ver em uma praça perto do pavilhão norte, que era pouco freqüentada pelos alunos e tinha muitas cerejeiras. A princesa chegou mais cedo e ficou esperando sentada sob uma grande cerejeira numa parte mais isolada da praça. Dez minutos se passaram como se fossem um e Haitoku havia chegado. Ele era um pouco mais alto que Mikoto, forte, cabelos negros compridos sempre em rabo-de-cavalo, olhos castanho-claros, moreno-claro, muito bonito e sempre andava com sua espada de madeira dentro do colégio. Mikoto sentiu seu coração disparar quando ele chegou e deu um largo sorriso. Haito olhou em volta, sentou-se de frente para seu amado o abraçou e beijou. A princesa recuperou seu fôlego e disse:

- Haito-kun, você acha que vão nos descobrir? Você acha que poderemos ser felizes? Me sinto muito inseguro.

- Miko-chan, não se preocupe com isso. Se continuarmos escondidos, pelo menos até que você se forme, nunca nos descobrirão. Você já não é feliz? Eu sou muito feliz por amá-lo e ser amado. Deixe-me dar segurança a você. – Respondeu Haitoku abraçando-o mais forte.

- Sim você tem razão. Eu também estou muito feliz por tê-lo, mas tenho medo que isto possa acabar. Sei que faz pouco tempo que nos conhecemos, mas sinto como se fossem anos. Não quero te perder. – Disse Mikoto beijando-o.

- Você tem que parar de pensar assim. Tem que pensar mais no agora, não no que talvez aconteça. Acredite você se sentirá melhor. Vamos aproveitar nosso tempo livre. – Haitoku afastou-se e tirou uma caixinha azul escuro do bolso, abriu-a e tirou um pequeno anel e corrente de prata reluzente.

- Mikoto Yutaka, você quer namorar comigo?

- Sim, quero muito! – Respondeu abraçando-o. Haito colocou a corrente em volta do pescoço de Mikoto e o beijou com ternura. Depois mostrou a ele que também tinha uma corrente pendurada no pescoço. Eles se abraçaram e ficaram vendo o pôr do sol enquanto faziam planos para o futuro.

O novo casal mal sabia que estava sendo observado e fotografado. Por uma pessoa que sempre teve tudo o que quis; e ele queria as princesas só para ele. Mais tarde Mikoto chamou Haitoku para visitar seu alojamento, pois nunca o tinha levado lá. Eles esperaram que o guarda-costas do quarto da Princesa do Oeste saísse para a troca de turno e entraram no quarto. Haitoku trancou a porta e acendeu a luz. Ficou um pouco decepcionado, pois o quarto estava meio bagunçado, mas a cama estava feita. Mikoto disse que tomaria um banho na "grande piscina" e que já voltava. Haito deu-lhe um beijo e trancou a porta. Ao olhar para a mesa de estudos da princesa, viu que ela não havia feito todas as atividades de química e resolveu fazer para passar o tempo. Descobriu que se lembrava de muita coisa mesmo não tendo sido um dos melhores alunos. Haitoku levantou-se da cadeira e começou a tirar seu kimono ficando somente com a camiseta e o short que ele usava por baixo. Deitou-se na cama e fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e abriu. Agora ele via o que Mikoto via todos os dias quando acordava e desejou sempre acordar ao seu lado. Ele ficou de lado e cheirou o travesseiro, respirou fundo o aroma que exalava. Não conseguia nomeá-lo, mas era o cheiro do seu amado. Ficou alguns minutos de olhos fechados respirando perto do travesseiro até levantar-se de súbito com uma idéia: Iria limpar a bagunça.

Mikoto voltou vinte minutos depois e ficou surpreso quando viu seu quarto limpo e arrumado. E muito feliz quando viu que Haitoku havia feito algumas atividades para ele, que se aproximou, o beijou e abraçou, barriga com barriga.

- Arigatô Gozaimasu! Não precisava se dar ao trabalho de arrumar minha bagunça e fazer minhas atividades, mas confesso que não faria ambas tão cedo.

- Não foi trabalho algum! Eu quis fazer algo por você, me sinto bem quando faço. – Respondeu beijando-o ardentemente e tirando suas roupas. Eles apagaram a luz e se deitaram na cama, mas não dormiram por um bom tempo.

* * *

**Capítulo 3, Cena Oito.**

No dia seguinte Tooru acorda com a porta do quarto abrindo.

- Yuujirou...? É você? – Perguntou com muito sono.

- Sim, mas faça de conta que estou dormindo e durma também, ainda está cedo para acordar. – Respondeu sorrindo. Tooru tentou responder, mas foi tragado de volta para o sono. As seis e quinze o despertador das Princesas do Leste toca. Tooru se levanta, espreguiça, estica o braço esquerdo e o desliga.

- Yuujirou, você tá acordado?

- Agora estou – Respondeu rabugento.

- Onde você passou a noite?

- No quarto do Taka-chan, estava carente. – Respondeu tirando os cabelos do rosto e pegando um pente. – E você? Por que não passou a noite com o Mr. Smith?

- Bem, ele disse que estava ocupado corrigindo provas, então não insisti. – Respondeu com amargura olhando para a cama.

- Tooru, abra os olhos. Acho que ele está te dando desculpas para não se comprometer, isso já aconteceu comigo. Não quero que ele te machuque. – Disse olhando sério para ele.

- Sim, tomarei cuidado e tentarei não criar falsas esperanças. – Disse levantando-se para ir ao banheiro. – Ah, e você tente não quebrar muitos corações.

- Tentarei. – Respondeu com um sorriso de canto de boca penteando os cabelos em frente ao espelho. Tooru abriu a porta do banheiro para que Yuujirou pudesse lavar o rosto com ele.

- Então, vocês estão namorando? – Perguntou para Yuujirou.

- Por mim é um relacionamento aberto. Por ele não. É simples.

- Tenho pena dele, acho que sei como se sente. – Completou Tooru olhando para a água caindo da torneira e descendo pelo ralo.

- Não sinta pena. É um sentimento tão medíocre que não deveria nem ter nome. – Respondeu Yuujirou com indiferença.

- Tudo bem, retiro o que disse. Sinto simpatia por ele e pelo que está sentindo. Melhorou?

- Sim, mas é perda de tempo. – Respondeu saindo do banheiro e indo trocar de roupa. Tooru pensou em como Yuujirou conseguia ser tão frio com os sentimentos dos outros. Ele não entendia como.

- Yuu-chan, lembre-se que temos que passar no Natashou depois das aulas para ver as fotos e os álbuns.

- Sim, e temos que recompensar o Hideki pelo trabalho que teve. – Completou Yuujirou sorrindo maliciosamente. – Você me ajuda?

- É, pode ser. – Respondeu Tooru sorrindo.

* * *

**Capítulo 3, Cena nove.**

Tooru e Yuujirou cumprimentaram Tsuji-san, que estava no corredor do quarto das princesas, e foram para o refeitório.

- Tooru, você soube que dois alunos foram pegos ficando nas escadas de incêndio do terceiro andar? Quem os viu foi o coordenador da ala sul.

- Nossa, eles não têm criatividade mesmo né? Tantos lugares para fazer isso.

- É, eles receberam uma advertência e da próxima vez vão avisar aos seus pais. Ah, e você soube que Mikoto está namorando de verdade com o professor Hana-san? Me disseram que eles estavam se beijando no parque ontem a tarde e ganhou um colar de compromisso. Quem diria, Mikoto que era tão "hetero". – Disse Yuujirou com desprezo.

- Nossa, que evolução. Conseguiu se comprometer mais rápido que nós. Espero que dê certo para eles. Mas como você soube disso tudo? – Perguntou curioso.

- Tenho muitas fontes neste colégio, sei tudo que é comentado e o que acontece por aqui. Daria para escrever um livro enorme com as coisas que aconteceram do ano passado para cá. – Respondeu cheio de si.

Os dois se encontraram com um Mikoto sorridente no meio do caminho para o refeitório.

- Bom dia, Tooru e Yuujirou. Como estão?

- Bom dia, Miko-chan. Estou bem e você? – Perguntou abraçando-o.

- Ora ora, se não é o mais novo assumido do colégio. Soube que você se casou. – Caçoou Yuujirou.

- Quê? Eu não sou assumido e não estou casado! – Esbravejou Mikoto.

- Acalme-se, está tudo bem, "you're one of us". É bom ver que você não perdeu o senso de humor. – Riu Yuujirou. – Ah, e ainda dá tempo de me pedir desculpas.

- Eu sou o que? Ah, seu... Pedir desculpas?! – Gritou Mikoto indo para cima dele, porém impedido por Tooru que o parou com a mão direita em sua testa.

- Você não mudou nada Miko-chan, continue assim. – Respondeu Yuujirou se contorcendo de rir e andando em direção ao refeitório.

- Ainda bem que vocês voltaram a se falar, estava ficando chato. – Disse Tooru parando de rir.

- É, eu não consigo ficar chateado com ele por muito tempo e vocês estão sempre juntos então mais cedo ou mais tarde eu teria que voltar a falar com ele.

- Então vamos? – Perguntou Tooru dando o braço para ele apoiar.

O café da manhã foi animado. Primeiro, o garçom puxou as cadeiras para as princesas sentarem. Depois conversaram animadamente, e Mikoto contou para os dois como estava seu relacionamento, até mostrou a corrente com um anel de prata que deu inspiração para Yuujirou soltar uma piadinha infame: "Olha, agora você tá de coleira. Será que é anti-pulgas?", ele e Tooru riram muito enquanto Mikoto fazia cara de cachorro com raiva e rosnava.

O dia seguiu normalmente, sem muitos incidentes. As princesas animaram vários clubes do colégio que tinham passado para as finais regionais. Mikoto recebeu um buquê de rosas vermelhas quando foi jantar. Ninguém imaginava quem poderia der dado o buquê, mas Mikoto sabia. Os três se despediram e Tooru avisou que iria passar na sala do professor Smith, que aparentemente estava vazia e trancada.

* * *

**Capítulo 3, Cena dez.**

Começava uma sexta-feira ensolarada, porém fria. Tooru e Yuujirou acordaram rapidamente, tomaram banho, trocaram de roupa e foram até o dormitório da Princesa do Oeste.

- Anda Mikoto, acorda! Temos que passar no estúdio do Natashou para saber se as fotos e os álbuns estão prontos, assim como se já montaram nossa barraca no pátio! – Disse Tooru. Mikoto respondeu algo ininteligível e voltou a dormir. Então Yuujirou pegou um copo, o encheu com água e jogou no rosto da Princesa Preguiçosa.

- Socorro! Eu não sei nadar... – A voz de Mikoto foi morrendo ao perceber o que acontecia. – Ei! Não precisava me molhar!

- Você me obrigou. – Retrucou Yuujirou sorrindo. – Agora levanta essa bunda da cama e vai logo pro banho! – Concluiu com um sorriso ameaçador. Mikoto sentiu como se seu espírito deixasse o corpo, foi puxado por Tooru até o banheiro e depois arrastado até a "grande piscina". Eles o vestiram rapidamente deixando-o envergonhado quando tiraram sua roupa.

- Rápido, temos que ir antes que a aula comece! – Lembrou Tooru.

As três princesas passaram no estúdio do Natashou e viram rapidamente as fotos e álbuns prontos. Hideki pediu que eles passassem em seu estúdio no sábado para tirarem mais foto. Depois correram até o pátio a tempo de ver a barraca começar a ser montada, faltavam apenas algumas horas. Os três mal conseguiam prestar atenção às aulas. Mas se esforçaram nos trabalhos de princesas. Tooru encontrou Mr. Smith em um corredor e foi puxado por ele para uma sala vazia. Louis olhou para a jovem princesa com um olhar triste e a beijou amavelmente acariciando cada parte do seu corpo, parecia até que nunca tinham se encontrado antes.

- Tooru, você precisa ir até a minha sala hoje às 20h. Por favor, não se atrase. – Tooru ficou tão confuso, surpreso e feliz que apenas confirmou com a cabeça e observou o professor sair da sala.

Yuujirou foi surpreendido por Takayama quando resolveu entrar em um banheiro comum para ver se a maquiagem estava firme. Ele foi puxado até um Box de chuveiro com porta e beijado até ficar sem fôlego. Isso fez com que o coração dele disparasse. Yuujirou se abaixou, abriu o zíper da calça de Takayama e começou a chupá-lo com vontade até sentir sua boca e garganta quentes. O professor de Judô não conseguiu segurar e soltou um sonoro gemido, porém só quem o ouviu foram as paredes. Eles se beijaram com paixão e se despediram.

Mikoto procurou Haitoku nos principais locais do colégio, mas só o encontrou em seu alojamento. Ele bateu à porta, entrou e correu até ele. Parou a poucos centímetros, olhou-o no fundo dos olhos, o abraçou e beijou por um bom tempo, esfregando seu corpo nele, acariciando seus longos cabelos, passando a mão sob sua camisa. Então, quando Haito pensou em levá-lo para cama ele se afastou, sorriu e saiu do quarto deixando-o sem ação.

As princesas não assistiram às ultimas aulas da manhã, pois estavam ocupadas animando os clubes de xadrez e matemática que eram muito educados e gostavam de conversar com elas. Yuujirou reconheceu um aluno do clube de xadrez que já conhecia bem. Eles se olharam e sorriram cordialmente, pois tinham encontros particulares esporádicos. Gostava de chamá-lo de "8".

Após os trabalhos de princesas, eles foram almoçar e o Presidente Sakamoto os esperava. Ele abraçou os três e todos se sentaram.

- Amigos. – Começou Akira com o rosto sério. – Espero que esteja tudo bem. Estou aqui para conversar com vocês sobre a queda do apoio ao Fundo das Princesas. Vocês correm perigo iminente.

* * *

**Aguardem! Em breve mais um capítulo saído do forno! Espero que tenham gostado e que comentem**


End file.
